En busca de la fama
by yamiofetsuko
Summary: Hotaru y Ruka comparten un mismo sueño; ser famoso y salir en la tele, y estaran dispuestos a cualquier cosa por lograrlo... ¿Incluso tener un hijo? One-shot y un poco de MXN


**En busca de la fama**

Apretó los labios sintiendo como los colores se le subían a la cara ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso? ¡Era un maldito suicidio lo que hizo! _"no importa Ruka, nno importa" _Se tranquilizaba a si mismo el rubio sudando a toda maquina _" Solo acabas de tocar el timbre de Hotaru para pedirle ayuda para lograr tu mas profundo sueño ¿Qué podría salir mal?" _Como si la cordura hubiera vuelto a su cuerpo el ya adolescente de 16 comenzó a correr desesperadamente por su vida. Pero no alcanzo a dar ni un paso cuando la puerta del laboratorio se abrió

-¿Qué tanto aprecias tu vida?

Y con esa pregunta Ruka entro sumiso al laboratorio de Hotaru, y cada paso que daba se convencía más que esa era la casa de frankenstein. Una vez en la "sala" del edificio, una habitación grande con unos sillones, un par de mueles y tapizado de morado oscuro, se sentó en el sofá sin que le abandonara el miedo de que había una cámara en el sillón que le estaba fotografiando las pompas.

La pelinegra tomo un sorbo de su te negro en una elegante taza china que compro con el dinero de las fotos de Ruka semidesnudo – y bien, Nogi, ¿Qué te trae a la guarida del diablo?

El rubio trago saliva – Ne-necesito tu ayu-ayuda

-Nogi, sabes tan bien como yo que odio que tartamudeen y murmullen, habla claro

Ruka frunció el seño, obviamente lo escucho fuerte y claro pero quería humillarlo un poco más - ¡Necesito tu ayuda!

-bien, bien… - Dio otro sorbo a su te dejándose caer en el respaldo del sillón - ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?

-¿Qué? – Pregunto Ruka perplejo - ¿no vas a echarme de tu casa, o decirme que no es tu problema o cobrar por tus servicios?

Hotaru lo miro extrañada - ¿esa es la visión que tienen de mi?

-Si

-Es la correcta – La chica dio otro sorbo de su te ignorando como Ruka se cayo de espaldas al tratar de escapar de su casa – Si me dices que necesitas quizás, y solo quizás, pueda ayudarte.

Ruka la miro interrogante aun sin creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban ¿realmente la fría y chantajista reina del hielo lo ayudara GRATIS? Y lo más interrogante es porque en primer lugar decidió contarle su más grande secreto, pero eso ya no importaba ahora. Con una actitud decidida exclamo con fuerza - ¡Quiero aparecer en la tele!

Hotaru se puso a reír a carcajadas provocándole un fuerte sonrojo a Ruka quien pesaba lo linda que se veía, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba alejo los pensamientos… emm… ¿sucios?

-Vaya, vaya Nogi, al parecer tenemos más en común de lo que creí – Ruka la miro interrogante – Yo también quiero aparecer en la televisión – A Ruka se le agrandaron los ojos como platos – y creo que en algún canal encontraremos una serie para nosotros dos.

-¿nosotros dos? – Pregunto confundido Ruka.

-Así es, rubiecita – Hotaru mostro una sonrisa torcida – juntos vamos a ser famosos.

Y así comenzó la búsqueda de empleo.

No hay que decir que en los últimos años tanto Ruka como Hotaru, y todos los personajes en general, se habían vuelto menos adorables y esponjosos por más sexys y esbeltos. Y eso, sumado a la poca moral de Hotaru y la ingenuidad de Ruka, ya les garantizaba un lugar en ciertos programas donde el presupuesto es tan bajo que tienen que estar sin ropa y en un mismo escenario **(no se si me entienden *moviendo las cejas sugestivamente*)**

-¿Y que clase de película haremos? – Pregunto emocionado Ruka viendo como Hotaru estaba por abrir la puerta hacia el estudio de grabación

-Solo digamos que es… atrevida – Contesto Hotaru pensando por un momento si la cabeza de Ruka soportaría ver algo sexual después del trauma que tuvo cuando vio las playgirl por culpa de Natsume.

-OoO ¡Oh! ¿y de que se trata? – Pregunto el rubio sin saber lo que le esperaba.

Por un momento la pelinegra pensó como explicarlo – Es de un hombre que engaña a su esposa con otro hombre.

Ruka estaba muy entusiasmado con la película pensando que seria de drama/romance o algo por el estilo, y que sus padres estarían de acuerdo con eso - ¿y quienes vamos a ser?

-Yo voy a ser la esposa y tu el amante de mi esposo – Contesto divertida esperando con ansias a que Ruka viera el estudio.

Ruka asintió feliz imaginándose un amplio estudio de grabación con mesitas de comida, actores amables y un director dedicado. Cuando Hotaru abrió la puerta y vieron como el resto ensayaba para la grabación...

…

-Nogi! Ya sal de hay – Gritaba Hotaru golpeando la puerta del baño del cuarto de Natsume donde Ruka se encerró pensando que podría olvidarse de eso, pero el pobre no sabia que Mikan estaba "de visita" y ambos intentaban darle un hermanito a Youichi.

_-Nunca, Hotaru, Nunca! – _Respondió el rubio aun sin salir del baño.

-Serás… - Hotaru giro a ver al dueño de la habitación – Hyuuga, abre la puerta.

Natsume saco la cabeza de las sabanas – si no vez estamos ocupados, vuelvan después – Contesto un poco molesto antes de que volvieran a sonar los resortes de la cama.

La pelinegra frunció el seño, ella no podía soportar que no la obedecieran, pero tampoco quería saber lo que pasaba debajo de las sabanas con Natsume y su mejor amiga, por lo que con cautela salió de la habitación… sin olvidar poner una silla en la puerta para que Ruka se quedara atrapado y escuchara todo, por supuesto.

A la mañana siguiente la pareja de estrellas decidió que por el bien de ambos Ruka elegiría los trabajos. Justo esa tarde había una audición para dobles en una serie infantil en la que lo único que tendrían que hacer es bailar unos minutos con Barney. Llegaron justo a tiempo para la función, que resulto ser en vivo. Vistieron a Hotaru con un traje de secretaria un poco escotado y a Ruka como un hombre de la limpieza con bigote italiano.

-Muy bien, chicos, atención – Aplaudió el director hacia los dobles – En la siguiente escena las chicas llevan a sus "hijos" al parque y después de una extraña conversación sale Barney y todos comienzan a cantar "Barney es un dinosaurio" mientras que los hombres de la limpieza hacen como si barren en la sombra ¿entendido?

Todos asintieron y el show comenzó…

Después de media hora en que se traumaron, a Hotaru y a las otras dobles les toco llevar a unas niñas al parque y hacer como si estuviera mirado los insectos, pero Hotaru se aburrió y comenzó a torturarlos quitándole las patitas una por una causándole un escalofrió a la niña, de repente salió ese dinosaurio amarillo con pecas que se me olvido el nombre y conversaba con los niños, pero Hotaru no dejo que la niñita que le toco se fuera con el diciéndole que era un pedófilo y que si la tocaba gritara, la música comenzó a tocar y los niños hicieron un horrible baile que cuestionaba la delgada línea entre adorable y estúpido. De la nada salió Barney, un hombre gordo exactamente igual a Mario en tamaño real disfrazado, y en vez de bailar con los niños bailaba con las supuestas "madres" aprovechando para apretarles el trasero y como estaban en televisión las chicas no se quejaban, lamentablemente el tonto no sabia que Hotaru llevaba una bomba incendiaria en el bolsillo y que Ruka no iba a tolerar que tocara a su némesis. Ese día se conoció la carne de dinosaurio asada.

Aun sin darse por vencida la pareja entro a "Un minuto para ganar" un programa en que tenias un minuto para hacer alguna actividad para ganar no sé que cosa. El set era un pentágono con luces azules en el suelo rodeado de bancas donde estaba el publico y una pantalla en una pared que decía "Un minuto para perder… ¡dijo! Para ganar" Junto a Ruka y Hotaru habían otras dos mujeres y dos hombres dando 6 participantes. Cuando las luces se comenzaron a mover entro a escena otro hombre, el animador; un hombre mediado, cuarentón, con pelo negro y ojos azules alegres.

-¡Buenos días Academia Alice! –Saludo demasiado emocionado para el tipo de programa que era – El día de hoy tendremos el especial de San valentin a pesar de ser enero ¡Pero no importa! – Se escucharon muchos aplausos que obviamente eran grabados – hoy tenemos seis participantes que compiten por ¡UN MILLON DE DOLARES! – Se escucharon los gritos del publico.

Una música dramática comenzó a sonar, las luces se apagaron mostrando la pantalla gigante – En esta prueba los participantes tendrán que trabajar en equipos de dos para tomar la llave que cuelga 3 metros del suelo para insertarla con los dientes en la cerradura, en todo esto deberán tener las manos atadas en un tiempo de un minuto, los que no logren completar la prueba serán inmediatamente descalificados – Dijo una voz mecánica que salía de la tele.

Todos quedaron como O_o "mother of nyan-cat"

Ataron las manos de todos los participantes y armaron las parejas, obviamente Hotaru con Ruka.

Cuando sonó la bocina salieron corriendo a su llave, una morada con líneas doradas que colgaba desde una cuerda muy alto, como el uso de alice o herramientas estaba prohibido Hotaru se tuvo que parar sobre la espalda de Ruka y tratar de atrapar la llave con los dientes saltando como un conejito. No voy a decir como se reía la clase mientras los veía en la tele. Después de unos 30 segundos Hotaru fue la 2 en atrapar la llave, pero para no perder tiempo Ruka se fue corriendo a la caja fuerte aun con Hotaru tambaleándose en su espalda, paro de golpe haciendo que la llave se le escapara a Hotaru y cayera justo en los labios de Ruka que, sin perder tiempo, trataba de insertarla en la cerradura pero no lo lograba.

-¡Listo! – Grito la pareja de al lado siendo los primeros en salvarse, ahora solo quedaban ellos y la otra pareja que recién atrapo la llave.

-Apurate Ruka! – Exclamo la pelinegra mientras veía, aun en la espalda de Ruka, como la otra pareja también llegaban a la cerradura.

¡3!

Ruka escupió saliva moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado dejando la llave insertada

¡2!

-¡LISTO!

¡1!

-Justo a tiempo lograron meter la llave – Comento el animador haciéndolo ojitos a una rubia en el publico – lamentablemente el otro equipo pierde la oportunidad de ganar ¡UN MILLON DE DOLARES! – Nuevamente se escuchan los gritos pero esta vez más calmados mientras la pareja, el chico enojado y la niña llorando, se iban del estudio.

Se giro hacia los cuatro finalista – Felicitaciones, ustedes están un paso más cerca de ¡UN MILLON DE DOLARES! – Ahora solo se escucharon unas cuantas exclamaciones desanimadas – Escuchemos lo que computadora a elegido esta vez.

Las luces volvieron a apagarse, oportunidad que algunos ocuparon para robarle los relojes a las señoras, y la luz celeste de la pantalla volvió a iluminarse – La siguiente prueba se titula "Conoceme" en esta prueba las dos mujeres restantes estarán dentro de una especie de caja polarizada, cada una llevara un micrófono que le distorsiona la voz, ósea que cada palabra tendrá un tono distinto, los hombres deberán hacerles preguntas y adivinar quien es su compañera, una vez listo la chica que escogieron deberá salir de la caja y adivinar cual de las tres cajas fuertes era la suya y dar vuelta la llave, si no lo consigue a la primera deberá volver a la caja y el juego se reinicia – La pantalla se apagó y las luces volvieron a prenderse mostrando una especie de rectángulo de pie en el centro del escenario. Los encargados le pusieron el micrófono a Hotaru y a la otra chica y luego entraron a la caja. A Ruka y al otro chico los pusieron sobre unas plataformas, la de Ruka era azul y la del otro era verde.

-¡Que el juego comience! – Grito el animador apuntando a la cámara y los aplausos comenzaron – ¡UN MINUTO PARA GANAR! – Grito tratando de dar "ánimos" pero solo logro que varios televidentes cambiaran el canal porque le dolieron los oídos.

-Bue-bueno… - Balbuceo el niño que no sabia que preguntar - ¿Cu-Cual es tu color favorito?

-B_u_e_n_o… - Comenzó la primera voz con un tono chillón – M_i _co_lor fa_vo_r_it_o es _ro_sa_

"_Diablos" _Penso Ruka, no había que ser un genio para adivinar que Hotaru, quien entro con unos pantalones ajustados negros, camisa ploma, chaqueta de motociclista Negra con la frase "ODIO el Rosa" en la espalda" y joyas de calaveras y cruces, no le gustaba el rosa. Era muy obvio que iba a decir que ella era su compañera.

-… No se si eres tu – Todos se cayeron de espaldas estilo condorito y los de efectos especiales pusieron un letrero de "Tonto, muy tonto" debajo de la cara del chico cuando le hicieron un acercamiento.

Ahora la cámara se acerco a Ruka dejando a varias niñas babeando - ¿Cómo me humillarías?

-**Te lanzaría intestinos podridos de perros encima para que fueras a bañarte y mientras estés en la duche dejaría una cámara de video grabarte, lo subiría a la pagina de la escuela con censura y vendería las copias sin censura a tu club de fans y le daría un video alterado en el que te estas bañando con un hombre a tus padres… y quizás una foto pateándote la entrepierna –** Dijo una voz de monstruo desde lo más profundo de la caja causando que todos temblaran y algunos se pusieran a llorar del miedo. Pasaron unos momentos antes que la otra chica saliera llorando de la caja.

-Eeemmm… La que queda es mi compañera – Murmuro ya acostumbrado a las amenazas de su Hotaru… ¡o ESPERA PENSO EN ELLA COMO SUYA!

Rápidamente Hotaru salió de la caja con solo 20 segundos para abrir la cerradura. Pensó que iba a ser fácil pero se dio cuenta que no podía ver por haber estado tanto tiempo en un lugar oscuro sus ojos aun no se acostumbraban a la luz, algunos del publico le gritaban que su llave estaba a la izquierda, otros que querían que perdiera a la derecha y los que solo la estaban molestando decían en su sostén. _"¿Qué voy a ser? ¿Qué hago?" _Pensaba desesperada _"Esta puede ser mi única oportunidad… no, esta puede ser NUESTRA ultima oportunidad. No estoy sola en esto, lo que elija ahora puede ayudarnos a cumplir nuestros sueños. Pienso Hota, Piensa…" _Cerro los ojos decidida a solo escuchar la voz de _el _Espero unos segundos, ahora solo le quedaban 7 y escucho su voz, su voz diciendo a la izquierda. Con un poco de temor giro la llave pero esta no se abrió por estar trancada.

-maldición – Murmuro ocupando toda su fuerza

3

Giro un poco.

2

Ya casi…

¡1!

-¡Listo!

-x-

-v-

Xp

_¡BAKA! ¡BAKA! ¡BAKA! ¡BAKA! ¡BAKA! __BAKA! ¡BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! __BAKA! BAKA! Y !BAKA POR MIL!_

El pobre y maltratado cuerpo de Ruka estaba rodeado de un charco de sangre, el pobrecito deseaba volver a estar frente a las cámaras para que la gente viera lo mala que era Hotaru y no en bastidores – Ya… ya dije… que lo sentía…

Otros 10 bakas sonaron en la habitación.

-¿SI LO SIENTES PORQUE ME DEJISTE LA CAJA EQUIVOCADA? – Grito eufórica la pelinegra, esta era la primera vez que confiaba en el rubio ¿y la traicionaba? Esto no se iba a quedar asi, ella es Hotaru Imai y eso niño "cara de infomercial" va a pagar muy caro.

Ruka se llevo un brazo detrás de la cabeza con una pequeña gotita aniñe corriéndole por la frente – Es que… yo pensaba que esa era la caja

Otros 20 baka sonaron en el cuarto.

-¿Acaso no viste el color de la llave?

-¿La llave tenia color?

Hotaru saco por cuarta vez en el día el arma baka 9.000 pero la guardo resignada – Bueno, al menos el otro equipo tampoco gano así que no me quejo… - Pero a pesar de eso Hotaru estaba triste.

"_Quizás Hotaru realmente quiere ser una estrella de la televisión" _Pensó Ruka mirándola con un poco de pena antes de sacar su lado Mikan y saltar como resorte con una gran sonrisa en los labios – Okey! Hay que buscar algún otro programa que nos quiera! Y después de ese numerito en los canales nacionales van a aceptarnos en algún sitio =D

Hotaru se quedo mirándolo – Si hubiera sabido que la fiebre bipolar-Mikan era contagiosa…

-¡No soy bipolar! TT_TT

Hotaru puso cara de "Are you serius? **:/**

El siguiente trabajo fue en… ¿adivina donde? xD lo siento es que aun no me lo creo… De-dejame respirar un poco ¿vale?

**DOS HORAS DESPUES**

Listo! Fue en… "America next top model" y no te imaginas lo difícil que fue que no se dieran cuenta que Ruka era hombre… bueno no fue tan difícil -_-

-Señoritas – Saludo una hermosa morena con un top café y una falda blanca ceñida a los muslos.

-Hola Tyra! – Saludaron 8 niñas más flacas que las Bratz, excepto Ruka porque al ser hombre tiene más musculo.

La carismática conductora dio una pequeña sonrisa acompañada de una mirada inspeccionaría – Como ustedes sabrán esta es una mini-temporada de _"America next top model" _en la que solo estarán una semana y cada día una de ustedes… estará fuera – Pusieron unos segundos de esa música dramática – este cuenta como el día uno por eso los jueces discutiremos sus fotos de entrada y al final una de ustedes… estará fuera – De nuevo pusieron esa música dramática antes que las chicas comenzaron a salir del estudio.

Tyra Bank se sentó en el medio del jurado y comenzaron a pelar y hablar de las modelos hasta que vieron la foto de Ruka (Hotaru no quiso entrar)

Todos se quedaron con la mirada perdida viendo a Ruka con un tutu negro, arrodillado apoyándose del espejo con lagrimas corriéndole el maquillaje por la cara, quedaba como una foto de campaña anti anorexia o la portada de un libro de drama, algo simplemente perfecto… si no fuera tan obvio su "masculinidad" en ese traje.

-Fuera – Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo golpeando la mesa con un mazo que no se donde salió.

-*Buuuuaaaaaaaaa* TT_TT – Lloraba Ruka sonándose la nariz tirado en la cama de su cuarto con Hotaru viendo la tele - ¡Lo di todo en ese programa! TT_TT Mi esfuerzo, mi sudor, mi…

-Tu orgullo, tu dignidad, tu masculinidad, tu personalidad y tu respeto – Termino Hotaru con ese tono aburrido antes de darse vuelta y acariciarle la cabeza – No te preocupes, no creo que nadie lo vea.

-¿en serio? – Pregunto esperanzado con estrellitas en los ojos.

-¿Estas bromeando? ¡Es american next top model! Todos si quiera ven los comerciales ¡Espera a que vean cuando te pusiste a llorar en pleno panel y Tyra te acuno en sus brazos y la llenaste de mocos! Hombre que me hiciste reir… - Se burlo Hotaru sin poder reprimir su carcajada de lo humillante que se veía el rubio, internamente pensó que eso ya contaba como una venganza por lo de "Un minuto para ganar" sin contar que por abrir esa caja se gano aceites y trajes de baño diseño leopardo.

Sin embargo Ruka volvió a ponerse a llorar pataleando como niño pequeño cambiando, sin querer, el canal de la tele a las luchas. Hotari se quedo viéndolo embobado y volteo a ver a Ruka…

-No – Contesto cambiando el canal al de cocina, se sentó para ver a Hotaru directamente a los ojos pensando que podría controlarla por sus "poderes mentales" pero Hotaru le dio una patada en la quijada dejándolo fuera de combate, aunque realmente lo hizo porque tenerlo tan cerca de ella hacia que su corazón latiera muy rápido y se sonrojara el único color que Hotaru tiene en su cara, blanco oscuro; y eso es mucho para la pelinegra.

Justo en ese movimiento de lucha el canal se cambio sin querer a MTV donde salió un comercial de la tercera temporada de "16 and pregnant" y algunos programas que decían el alto ranking y lo famoso que son los programas de ese estilo y otras cosas…

-Alto ranking…

-Famoso programa…

Ambos se miraron por un momento con indecisión. En menos de un segundo Ruka había quedado arriba de Hotaru con sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, le dedico un traviesa sonrisa – Es por la fama…

La pelinegra se sonrojo evitando la mirada – …y el dinero.

…

-Y así fue como paso – Termino Mikan dándole un sorbo a su té con los ojos cerrados.

El pequeña niño al lado suyo, rubio oscuro con ojos morados, tenia sus ojos desorientados y una expresión descompuesta - ¿quieres decir que el único motivo por el que nací fue para que papá y mamá querían ser famosos por el tiempo en el que se emitió el programa y por eso me llamaron "Em-Te-ve"?

-En resúmen; si – Contesto Natsume recordando que aun guardaba ese capitulo de American next top model donde Ruka lloro como bebe, de hecho le hizo un remix.

-Puedo vivir con eso – Contesto el pequeño antes de salir a jugar con los hijos de los Hyuuga.

Natsume se sento detrás de Mikan abrazándola por la cintura – Te juro que si ese mocoso embaraza a Ichigo por un programa…

-Lo vas a torturar y quemar a fuego lento, lo dijiste desde el día que nació frente a siete cámaras – respondió la castaña recordando lo bien que se veía cuando la cámara le hizo un acercamiento sosteniendo la mano de su amiga.

-Esa frase subió 14 puntos de ranking y nos dio dos entrevistas con Oprah – Comento mirando el techo de la mansión de Ruka – Aunque nunca pensé que vivirían en un lugar así.

Mikan sonrió tímidamente – Nuestra casita quizás no tenga un establo, cascada de chocolate y tobogán de agua de emergencia desde el cuarto piso, el cual creo que tu pediste instalar – Natsume se sonrojo – pero tiene una hermosa vista, un gran campo, tres niños y la tranquilidad que siempre buscamos.

Natsume la abrazo más apretado – tienes razón, tener 5 reporteros en la entrada todas las mañanas… tiene que ser agotador para Ruka alejarlos de su es… esposa – Termino temblando.

-Si, yo tampoco me lo creo -_-

Justo en ese momento una cara limosina se estaciona fuera de la casa, y casi al instante Emteve salió muy contento a recibir a sus padres seguido de los mellizos e Ichigo y después de ellos Natsume y Mikan para saludarlos y pedirles el pago por cuidar la casa 3 dias, para "darle una lección a Hotaru" según ellos.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Aquí esta otro one-shot! Creo que debería llamarme "Yami… la dama de los one-shot" Este fic en especial no me tiene muy convencida y no salio tan bien como esperaba, supongo que es porque en unos minutos voy a ir por primera vez al circo y estoy… nerviosa. Espero que les guste, déjenme su reviews para comentarios, opiniones, flores, tomatazos, si hay algún error (tanto redacción como ortografía)

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

**Cancion de hoy; **Rihanna – Whos than chick? (Day versión)


End file.
